<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Look by iiMeretricious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229858">That Look</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiMeretricious/pseuds/iiMeretricious'>iiMeretricious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Johnlock Shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Gay, Gazing, M/M, Staring, unedited, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiMeretricious/pseuds/iiMeretricious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John looks into Sherlock's eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Johnlock Shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A faint red flush rose in the ex-veteran's cheeks as the man with skin like pure, unblemished ivory held his chin gently but firmly, tilting his face up to look at him.</p><p> The sleuth's eyes were like nothing he had ever seen, they were like galaxies encased in ice cubes.</p><p> The man's cool glare pierced everybody, as if impaling them with an icicle, turning the most confident man into a fidgeting, confessing mess. The only man unaffected by this stare was John. He saw the sparkle, the mischievous twinkle behind the cold, emotionless mask. </p><p>He was the only one outside of the direct Holmes bloodline who could recognise adoration in Sherlock's eyes; different to the love he looked upon a dead body with, it was a certain admiration, a look of pure trust and happiness reserved for John and John alone.</p><p> His breath caught in his throat as the taller man looked directly at him with dilated pupils, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. He leaned in closer, under the pretence he was about to kiss John. He barely brushed their lips before moving his lips to the army man's ear. </p><p>"Are you alright, Captain?" He breathed teasingly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>